


说谎的月光Mendacious Moonshine

by majorana1458



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!Deathmask, M/M, Top!Mu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorana1458/pseuds/majorana1458
Summary: 能站在八十八个星座顶点的战士们都是很强大的，那是他们融进骨子里的高傲，然而迪斯马斯克却鲜少将这样的高傲显山露水，多数时间他的背会弓起一个微小的弧度，看起来懒洋洋的，像一只在太阳下打盹的猫，似乎对什么都不在意的样子。却又不是真的对任何事物都毫不在意，爱好也是有的，比较不足为外人道罢了。穆无端的就羡慕了起来，他不懂自己如履薄冰的伪装出一个温文尔雅的形象是为了什么，也许融进他的骨子里的除了高傲，还带了一点虚伪，又也许是因为别的，他已经搞不清楚了。
Relationships: Aries Mu/Cancer Deathmask
Kudos: 1





	说谎的月光Mendacious Moonshine

很小的时候，穆就离开嘉米尔来到希腊圣域。年幼的他听不懂国外的语言，好在史昂每天都会教他一些词句，使他得以一点点融入进圣域的生活中。

彼时黄金圣斗士们都还是七八岁狗都嫌的年纪，上一秒大家还开开心心玩在一起，下一秒就会因为一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事大打出手。然而穆从不会参与到这些打架斗殴的勾当中去——就像他从不会嘲笑干了蠢事的修罗，从不会去阿布罗狄的玫瑰园捣乱，从没有欺负过年纪小但是块头大的异于常人的阿鲁迪巴，也从不会做诸如“让沙加睁开眼睛”这种无聊透顶的行为。尽管身为教皇的亲传弟子，穆却从不恃宠而骄，有时候还会带来几个来自古老东方的故事分享给同伴们。总之，在大家眼里，这个来自东方的白羊座圣斗士相处起来舒服又有趣，熊孩子们如果学过中文，就会知道有个词语叫做如沐春风。

事实上，穆有个不为人知的秘密。他很讨厌这样的自己。每天的每天，他都必须戴着这副完美无瑕的面具，逼迫自己融入人群之中。在史昂的教导下，他喜怒不形于色，与人为善是他的生活准则，以德报怨是他的处事标准，这样的穆，就如同一台被人为设定好的机器，按照固定的轨迹行走在人生的路途之中，那轨迹根深蒂固的生长在他的体内，他的列车绝不会偏离。

他觉得很累。

史昂喜欢这样得体的自己，甚至连他自己似乎都很喜欢这样毫无破绽的自己。

他也想干些奇奇怪怪的蠢事，比如偷偷摘下女圣斗士们的面具看看她们到底长什么样，或者跑去阿布罗狄的花园里折几朵玫瑰花回去送给史昂，他甚至还想溜下山去，去圣域外面看看，看看这个异国的城市到底是什么样的，和古老的中国有什么区别。

他想要干的事太多太多，每一件都会让人大跌眼镜。日复一日时光如梭，每个人都在不断的成长，而穆一直都是那个笑容和煦的穆。

在这群年轻的黄金圣斗士中，迪斯马斯克算是个异类——他不怎么合群，读过很多奇怪的书，有着怪诞的兴趣，偏爱后现代美学，大家聚在一起打闹说笑的时候，他总是带了点游离于人群之外的意味。与他同龄的修罗和阿布罗狄，尽管也不常和比自己小的男孩子们混在一起，却没有迪斯马斯克那样的违和感。这是穆得出的结论，穆曾经偷偷地观察过圣域的每一个人，每个人都有自己的特性，黄金圣斗士们性格鲜明，热情开朗的米罗，神神叨叨的沙加，看似冰冷却意外热血的卡妙，面容柔美实际上很有男子气概的阿布罗狄，这一切他都看在眼里，但是迪斯马斯克不一样，他觉得自己看不透他。

这是一个很普通的夜晚，与平常无异。月亮悬挂在缀满繁星的夜空中，洒下无机质的冰冷光芒。

完成任务的迪斯马斯克必须通过作为第一宫的白羊宫。和往常一样，同伴之间互相点个头打个招呼，守宫的就直接放行了。然而说不上来为什么，迪斯马斯克突然很想恶作剧，这么想着，他隐藏起了自己的气息，当他正准备抬脚迈进白羊宫的时候，却突然被束缚住了。仿佛被按了暂停键一样，他保持了一个颇为滑稽的姿势，停顿在白羊宫门口。

与此同时，他听到了穆清亮的声音。

“什么人？”穆的声音不大，在这静谧的夜晚还是显得有些突兀。

作为专长于超能力的巨蟹座，身上的束缚燃起小宇宙就能挣脱开，但是迪斯马斯克并没有这样做。白羊宫的主人在念动力的使用方面尽管还稍显稚嫩，实力已经开始显山露水。

穆慢慢地从白羊宫的深处走出来，手里提了一盏灯，只能照亮脚下一小片区域。

起先迪斯看到的是一个黑黝黝的身影，然后黑影慢慢的有了轮廓，随着脚步声的接近，轮廓也逐渐鲜明了起来，无端的，迪斯联想到了一个不怎么好的人物形象，那形象来自他听过的中国古代民间故事——他觉得眼前的穆就是那故事中的鬼差，长发随意散在背后，身上是松松垮垮的藏袍，身为一个意大利小孩，迪斯显然是分辨不出中国民族服装之间的区别的，在他眼里这和鬼故事中的鬼差穿的衣服别无二致——少年的手中提着一盏孤灯，穿破了黑暗，走过了三途川，仿佛要来勾走自己的魂。当他还沉浸在自己丰富的想象力之中不可自拔的时候，穆已经走到他的跟前。

穆问道，“迪斯？怎么是你，你想干什么。”

深夜的造访者被打断了想象，他耸了耸肩，解释道，“只是出完任务回来而已。这么晚了，快让我过去吧。”

圣斗士们定期会被指派到世界各地消灭邪祟，完成教皇下达的任务，穆的年纪小，刚领了圣衣没多久，所以暂时没有外出任务过，迪斯马斯克大他几岁，俨然已经是经验丰富的老手。

于是穆点了点头，道，“抱歉，不知道是你，我以为有入侵者。”

迪斯马斯克敏锐地捕捉到了他表情微小的变化，似乎是为了缓和一下气氛，他微微地笑了一下，开口道，“不好意思。”他的语气很轻松，仿佛是在谈论每天的天气一般。他并不觉得自己哪里不对，只是白羊宫的主人看上去不怎么舒服的样子，于是他出于礼貌表达了一下自己那不怎么真诚的歉意。

穆显然是被他微妙的态度略微激怒了，然而他还是勉强地笑着说道，“你说的对，已经很晚了——”说着他侧过身子让出一条道儿，意图很明显，白羊宫的主人在友好的下逐客令。

迪斯点点头，他是个有眼色的人，所以他什么都没说，便径直走了过去，他似乎知道穆在看着他的背影，于是他在空中随便挥了几下算是告别，步伐轻快地离去了。

巨蟹座的黄金圣斗士迪斯马斯克天性乖僻，头脑灵活，又有着黄金圣斗士中独一无二的以非暴力手段取人性命的技能，所以经常被委派去完成一些不太能见光的任务。

他喜欢歌剧，喜欢观察人在死亡前的神情，喜欢收集面具。

面具是将巨蟹宫里徘徊不去的灵魂被他具象化的结果，形象取自人死之前的一刻，或凄厉，或惊惶，因此也可以认为，在巨蟹宫内挤满了来自不同时间和空间的死者。黄金圣斗士也是形形色色的人，对于迪斯马斯克拥有的这点略显特殊的小癖好，同僚们一向都是一笑了之的。

穆见识过迪斯马斯克的冷酷，他无法忘记自己在目睹人生命被无情夺走随即而来的兴奋感——原来活在日光之下的人，也是有如此阴暗面的吗，原来我是个有着杀戮欲望的魔鬼吗。这一切撼动了他的心，他觉得心里有什么东西正在膨胀，仿佛有什么变得不一样了。

有了这样的认知，穆不由自主开始对巨蟹座圣斗士有了刻意的关注。

他发现，迪斯马斯克喜欢吃奶油松露意面；会在每个月中旬离开圣域，应该是去完成教皇委派的任务；每次执行完任务，他会带回一些东西作为纪念，有时候是死者身上的一件首饰，有时是死者档案的小宇宙拓本，有时候则是死者心有不甘的灵魂的残影，扭曲而且可怖。

而当他再一次遇到迪斯马斯克的时候，已经是几个月后的事了。

这天正好是黄金圣斗士们开会的日子。会议开了很久，冗长、没什么特别的内容，只是快要散会的时候，史昂提到了继任下一任教皇的相关事宜。候选人是双子座的撒加和射手座的艾俄洛斯，事实上，这种事只有当事人比较在意，所以会议结束之后，大家和往常一样，嘻嘻哈哈的散了。难得聚集在一处的圣斗士们决定一起去喝一杯，半大的小子们最喜欢将自己当做大人，抽烟喝酒这种事学了个十足十，他们一致将这次聚会的地点选在没有人的天秤宫，艾欧里亚搬出哥哥私藏的佳酿，阿布罗狄带来了自己偷偷让杂兵买的烟。

巨蟹座的黄金圣斗士神出鬼没，除了必要的召见，一般情况下很少能在圣斗士的聚会中见到他。这一次也毫无例外。

他离开的时候几乎没人注意。沙加正见缝插针的讲经说法，但是没人理他，米罗忙着找艾欧里亚拼酒，阿鲁迪巴在和卡妙划拳，阿布罗狄和修罗仗着自己年长在一旁吞云吐雾。

没人知道迪斯马斯克去了哪里，去做什么。

穆绝不会让自己远离人群，他总能不慌不忙的身处其中，并在合适的时机里搭上同僚们的话题。

但他一瞬间的走神让他看到了迪斯马斯克的离席。

他要去哪里？去做什么？这样的疑问闯入穆的脑海中。

为什么不跟上去看看呢。

白羊座战士遵从他内心所愿，站了起来，离开了自己的座位，跟了上去。

少年们玩的浑然忘我，所以同样也没有人知道他的离开。

穆躲躲闪闪的跟了一路，循规蹈矩的他头一回做这种事，难免有些慌张。

前面的人走的不紧不慢，每当穆感觉自己快要跟不上了，就会发现对方的脚步似乎慢了下来。

终于，穆跟着迪斯马斯克穿过了他的白羊宫。

他突然意识到了不对，迪斯马斯克是想要出圣域吗。他为什么要擅自离开圣域呢，他并没有被委派到任务。一旦开始思考他就容易走神，不留神他都忘记遮掩，毫不掩饰的跟上了迪斯的步伐。

“白羊座，你打算跟到什么时候？”

“没有教皇的命令是不准许随意出圣域的。”

穆的语气有些生硬，与其说质问，更像是在掩饰自己的窘迫。

“所以呢，你要去报告你的老师吗？”

穆抿了抿嘴，没有说话，绿色的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着迪斯。

迪斯也没说话，两人就这样对视了一会儿，突然迪斯马斯克转过身，他继续向前走，他走路的姿势不像其他黄金圣斗士那样一本正经，那并不是装腔作势，能站在八十八个星座顶点的战士们都是很强大的，那是他们融进骨子里的高傲，然而迪斯却鲜少将这样的高傲显山露水，多数时间他的背会弓起一个微小的弧度，看起来懒洋洋的，像一只在太阳下打盹的猫，似乎对什么都不在意的样子。

却又不是真的对任何事物都毫不在意，爱好也是有的，比较不足为外人道罢了。

穆无端的就羡慕了起来，他不懂自己如履薄冰的伪装出一个温文尔雅的形象是为了什么，也许融进他的骨子里的除了高傲，还带了一点虚伪，又也许是因为别的，他已经搞不清楚了。

他追了上去，跟上了迪斯马斯克的脚步。

“你这是要做什么？”

前面的人显得有些诧异。

“你去哪里，我也要去。”

穆回答的理直气壮，他意外的发现自己也有任性的一面。

迪斯马斯克没说什么，却也没拒绝，他的脚步没有停。

穆就这样一声不响的跟着。

他们就这样走了很久很久，久到忘记了时间。

终于，迪斯马斯克停在了郊外的一个小树林里。

穆好奇的环顾四周，打量周遭的一切。此时已是傍晚，周围没什么人。树木林立，偶尔飞过几只归家的鸟雀。穆发现迪斯马斯克正环抱双臂看着自己，他的脸色在落日的余晖中晦暗不明。

穆突然感到恐惧。并非连他一拳都接不下的迪斯马斯克使他恐惧，而是这副不堪一击的躯壳下的那个无法参透的迪斯马斯克使他恐惧。前一个迪斯马斯克在穆看来和墙头上的流浪猫无异，但后一个迪斯马斯克却使穆想起史昂给他讲过的迷惑人心智的妖精。穆隐约感到迪斯马斯克就是妖精的化身，他纤长的手指、挺翘的臀部、上挑的睫毛和闪烁的眼睛都充满邪气。

第一次的，穆感觉到自己尚稚嫩的阳具有些发硬。

迪斯马斯克也觉察到了，他狡黠一笑，之后用自己的嘴和菊花帮助穆把不成熟的欲望释放出来。


End file.
